


Height.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Attack on Titan Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Tall!Reader, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader, only season 1 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Crushes get the way of things, but, sometimes they turn out ok?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: Attack on Titan Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Height.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: language and slight sexual themes  
> her/she pronouns used for reader  
> *reader is part of the 104th training corps, but is older at 17 years old  
> **also fem pronouns used for hanji

"Oi! [Name]!” A voice boomed from behind you. 

You started and dropped your book at the loud noise, not expecting it at all. You were so absorbed in your book, reading being the gateway to forget about everything, that you didn't even notice someone was walking up to you.

At least you were almost to the dining hall and had to put your book away anyways so you wouldn't run into anyone. 

You picked up your book, ruffling through the pages to find out where you left off before looking behind you to see who called you. 

When you turned around, you saw Reiner strutting towards you with a confident smirk. A discrete sigh left your lips as the blond approached. 

It wasn’t like you disliked him or anything, it was just how different he was from you. He was loud, perverted and blunt, while you, on the other hand, were introverted, a bit naive, and you were sweeter than ten jars of sticky honey. 

“Oh, hi Reiner, something I can help you with?” You asked holding your book close to your chest. 

He grinned at you once he approached and slid his arm around your shoulders. You were only a few inches shorter than him, since you were above average in height. He was 6 foot and 1 inch, and you were 5 foot 10, almost 11, inches.

“Actually, there is something you can help me with,” You raised an eyebrow as he started walking, making you walk alongside him, “Eren was pulled into some last minute tests for Squad Leader Hanji, and Captain wanted me to ask you to finish his chores.” You nodded. 

“What are they?” You asked. 

You never opposed chores, mainly because you were a neat freak, but also because you followed the rules and respected your superiors more than anyone else in the legion. Plus you were too scared to disobey anyone anyways. That was beside the fact. 

“It’s not much,” Reiner started, “Eren was supposed to have dish duty with Jean, and clean up the dining hall after dinner." 

"Alright.” You nodded, again, no protests. 

He opened the doors of the dining hall and lead you to his table, instead of where you normally sat with Ymir and Krista. He sat you down beside him with Bertolt and Jean in front of you. 

“Hey.” You said to the guys before you, not being one for talking much. 

Bertolt smiled at you and Jean grinned, “Hey,” His brown eyes flickered to the book pressed to your chest since Reiner still hasn’t removed his arm from your shoulders, “What are you reading?" 

You smiled, you always loved talking about your books and reading, shrugging off Reiner’s arm to set the book on the table next to your bowl of soup, "It’s about gods and goddess of all sorts of kinds from the old world,” you beamed, eyes lighting up like tiny stars, “About gods from before the walls, Gods with abilities so great and all powerful. It talks about how they created humans and what not, the problems that arise with them as well. But there are so many different cultures with their own gods and origin. It’s so interesting.” You smiled, rubbing the old spine of the well-loved book. 

“That sounds cool, where’d you find it?” Jean asked, besides Armin, Jean was the sole person who let you ramble about your stories. 

You always found that fact to be a bit shocking mainly due to his enlarged ego and prideful self. Not to mention the little rivalry he has with titan-boy. Sure he is arrogant and a bit overconfident, you thought he was one of the sweetest guys you’ve met. 

You grew up with Marco, and when you and Jean lost him… It was rough. The two of you immediately bonded through your grief, blooming a wonderful friendship with him. He knew everything about you, your weaknesses and fears and dreams and ambitions, and you knew his. You thought his adoration towards Mikasa was adorable, and you ignored how weird he found your crush on the captain to be. 

“I found it buried in a pile of old books in the library like it was forgotten there.” You replied, lovingly looking at the book. 

With a nod, he started eating again. 

Reiner and Bertolt were talking about training earlier today, and other random stuff, and you cracked open your book again. 

But before you started reading again, you looked for a particular brunette, “Psst, Sasha,” the said girl looked at you with a face full of food from the table beside yours, “I’m not hungry, want my food?” She nodded furiously and gratefully took your rations. 

A smile slipped on your lips as you turned back to your book. 

That’s how the rest of dinner went. You read, occasionally engaging in a conversation with Jean or Reiner, but mainly you just read, and read. 

Once the last person left the dining hall, you closed your book, making sure to mark your page before you headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes. It looked like Jean had already skipped out on his duties, but you didn’t mind. You liked the once in a while solitude you had to yourself, besides your reading time. Just time to think and ponder things. 

So you took off your jacket and rolled up the sleeves of your button-up shirt and got to work. 

The scouting legion may have the fewest members, but damn, they used quite a few dishes at one time. But you weren’t complaining, just merely acknowledging a fact. 

You kept a steady pace, cleaning each dish thoroughly but quickly. When you finished the last dish and dried your hands on a dish towel, you noted how wrinkly your fingers were, it must have taken much longer than you thought to finish all of the dishes.

The next thing you did was went outside and drew a bucket of water, grabbed the mop, and started mopping the floors of the dining hall. It was a back-breaking job, but of course, you didn’t mind. (maybe you minded, but you weren't one to inconvenience someone by complaining.) 

Then suddenly the doors of the dining hall opened. 

You were already halfway done with the mopping when you looked up to see who was entering. Of course, you expected it to be your two-toned best friend, but it wasn’t. It was the raven-haired captain. 

He eyed you as you looked up at him from where you were bent mopping. You were a good head taller than him when you stood up straight, but to you, height meant nothing. He was so intimidating that with one look he could make you feel smaller than a mouse.  
With a quickly straighten posture, you saluted him, “Levi Heichou!” You had your right fist against your chest like you were supposed to, but the hand that was supposed to be behind your back was holding the mop. Still an acceptable salute?

He dismissed the salute, which you were grateful for, “Where’s cadet Kirstein?” He questioned, noting your single mop and bucket. 

Crap! You internally screamed, “Uh, h-he got a stomach ache, so I told h-him I would f-finish up alone.” You said quickly, cursing yourself for your stuttering. 

He ‘tsked’ at your answer, finding the lack of your friend annoying. Jean should have been there, where he actually was, you did not know. 

“Alright.” Levi stated, his eyes momentarily flittering up and down your figure, discreetly of course, since you took no notice, “Once you’re done here, meet me in my office.”

With a nod, you have him a salute, “Yes sir!" 

"Don’t forget to wipe the tables.” He said as he strode out of the dining hall, his aura of confidence evident even after he left. 

A goofy smile lifted your face. Yes, your stupid crush was that dumb. You found the littlest and weirdest things about your Captain attractive. You thought he was utterly handsome, even if his face was always littered with a scowl, you even liked the way he picked up his teacup so awkwardly. 

Since you were always one for cleanliness, him being a clean freak only made everything better and more meant to be in your eyes. You loved the way his cravat looked on him, you liked his dark-raven locks, you thought his intimidating aura was extremely hot. You loved how he truly cared for everyone in the scouting legion. And his height never bothered you. 

You honestly thought you have never cleaned that fast in your life. When he told you to meet him in his office once you were finished, you weren't sure if you should be nervous or not, but either way, you always craved more contact with the older male. 

You mopped and cleaned the tables in lighting speed. So when you put away everything, you grabbed your jacket, slipping it over your arms and headed to his office, of course remembering to grab your beloved book.

The only thing you did on the way to his office was you dropped your book off on your bunk before you made it to his office. You still made it rather quickly to his office, because you found yourself standing in front of the wood door before you knew it. 

Gently, you lifted your hand and knocked on the door. Three solid knocks.

Levi’s voice called from behind the door, “Name and business.” His voice was sharp and void of emotion.

“It’s Cadet [Last name], you wanted to see me.” You stated calmly, even though on the inside you were a bundle of nerves.

There was a 'come in’ and your hand gripped the doorknob, twisting it and entering, closing the door behind you. 

The Captain sat behind his desk, sipping a cup of tea. He might have looked stoic as usual, your gut was telling you that something was off. You couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling, but it was weird and different and you could only hope you survived the night. 

“You may sit,” It may have sounded like it was a suggestion, but it was a demand, so you sat.

You were about to ask why he wanted to see you, but he beat you to it, “Why do you find it necessary to lie to me, brat?” He spat harsh and cold. 

The words caught you off guard. You had not a clue what he was talking about, “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t know what you’re asking about,” You said a bit sheepishly, still unsure. 

He pursed his lips slightly, his finger trailing across the rim of his teacup. Your truly confused look on your face intrigued him, he let the silence linger for a bit before he responded, “I was already aware that Kirstein skipped out on his duties.”

“Oh,” You relaxed a little, “…If it helps my case any, sir, I have no idea where he went, nor why he skipped out on me.” You stated. You weren’t ratting him out if Levi already knew, so you wanted to come clean. 

“I know, he told me this." 

A smile formed on your lips, knowing that Jean really did care about you. 

When Levi saw the smile you held after he told you this information, it annoyed him. He wasn’t even sure why he was annoyed, but he felt the feeling nagging at him. 

"Tell me something,” Levi’s voice was oddly calm, almost sweet sounding, “Are you in a romantic relationship with Kirstein?”

A fierce blush overtook your cheeks, not at all expecting those words to come from your superior, “O-Of course not! H-He’s just my best friend,” You said quietly, “He would never have those feelings for me, and I would never have those feelings for him either. He's like a brother if anything, or probably cousin because we’re not that close.” The words just came tumbling out of your mouth as you quickly tried to explain yourself. 

Levi nodded, though you couldn’t tell, he was highly pleased with your answer, “I was simply asking, brat." The sharpness was back in his voice and it made you flinch. The sweet Levi voice was gone, and his cold tongue returned. 

You muttered a quiet 'sorry’, not daring to say anything else to further anger him. 

The silence was tense, but thankfully not awkward. Taking the opportunity of this silence, and being this close to your superior, you let your eyes wander across his features. 

Your eyes trailed from his furrowed eyebrows to his slender nose, his steel grey eyes, his short pitch black hair, his inviting lips. Everything about this man drove you crazy and made you even more interested and attracted towards him. 

Since you were rather oblivious to most things, you didn’t notice as Levi was doing the same to you. Not only this, he knew you were looking at him, your blunt stare was hard to hide. It was endearing to him.

It was obvious to everyone in the scouting legion that you were attractive, which was why most of the male cadets flocked around you. But, since you had a shy side, you often shrugged off the flirts and suggestive remarks towards you. Plus, your heart was stolen by the raven-haired man before you. 

The fact that you were beautiful didn’t get past Levi, it was too hard not to. Despite physical attractiveness, he valued the other things about you, especially your respect for your superiors a how well you followed the rules. He noticed how you always had a book with you, no matter where you were. Chores, training, short breaks, you always had one with you or at least close by, he admired that. He admired the fact that you wanted more from this world, more than what he and the other squad leaders could offer, more from this simple life of yours.   
Levi cared for many people, you could even say he cared for the entire military. Yes, he showed more affection towards the Commander, his special operations squad, even Hanji, though she drove him up a wall with her crazy antics, he truly cared. 

But when it came to you, everything felt different. He was harsh on you and the rest of the new recruits, but he was significantly softer towards you, but of course, you were oblivious to these things. 

Whenever there was a small expedition outside the walls to capture more Titans for Hanji or samples, he always made sure to leave your squad behind. He absolutely refused Hanji of asking you for any help with her experiments. He made your chores easier than everyone else’s, he even went far enough to not take notice of your tardiness when you were out past curfew in the library or woke up five minutes late. It annoyed him sometimes how he let himself be so attracted to you, so engrossed by your entire being. 

"Sir?” You asked, knocking yourself out of your own daze, “May I be excused?” You sounded like a child asking to leave the dinner table, it was cute. 

“Dismissed.” He stated. 

With a nod, you stood from the chair, smiling at him before walking towards the door, “Have a good night, Captain.” You stated before your figure disappeared behind the door. 

Levi stared at the door even after you left. Those five simple words ringing in his head. Why the hell were you doing this to him?! He didn’t ask you to be kind to him, it would have been better if you made fun of his height and his cold demeanor like everyone else, rather than this kindness. 

At least that’s what he thought. Yeah, it would have helped the awkward boner he got when he saw you sometimes or the sweet smiles you gave him, that always seemed reserved just for him. If only you were like everyone else. But you weren’t. 

You were you. [Name], that’s who you were, and it was your choice to treat him correctly. If only you weren’t so oblivious to his attraction towards you. 

With desperate times, calls for desperate measures. 

Humanity’s strongest soldier needed help with his girl problems. 

\- - 

“This better fucking work or else your experiments will be shut the fuck down.” Levi threatened the brunette beside him, who was just grinning like an idiot.

With that same, creepy smile, she said, “Don’t worry, I know it will work! I’ve actually been waiting for when you would come to me for help.” 

“How long have you known?” He growled glaring at her.

Hanji only giggled, “A while now, and it should be clear to [Name], but she is pretty dense…”

He groaned, “Great…”

Not a split second later, you bounced into Hanji’s office, totally ecstatic that she actually asked you for some help. You never, EVER, got to help her and you were beginning to think that she didn’t like you. But of course, the real reason was Levi preventing Hanji from asking you for help. 

“Good morning Squad Leader Hanji!” You beamed, immediately noticing the shorter male beside her, “And good morning Captain.” You added a little quieter. 

The brunette’s grin widened as you walked in, “Glad ya made it [Name]! Ready to get to work?”

You simply nodded with a grin of your own, but yours didn’t look nearly as big as hers, “Sure, what do I have to do exactly?" 

A mysterious glint was held in her eyes, "Oh, it’s quite simple,” she began, “You know how busy I get sometimes, and of course Levi here gets busy here, so I was wondering if you would like to assume a new position in the Scouting Legion.”

You raised your eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“Levi needs an assistant!” She beamed, nudging the smaller male beside her. 

“Oh,” In Levi’s eyes, this sounded like you were disappointed, but you were really just flustered and surprised, “I thought you needed my help?”

“This is what I need help! Keeping Levi on track and proficient!" 

Though on the outside he looked fine, on the inside Levi felt almost rejected at your words. Then you smiled. 

"Sounds like fun! When would you like me to start Heichou?” You asked eagerly, ignoring the blush that rose to your cheeks. 

He pursed his lips and stood up from Hanji’s desk where he was leaning against it, “Now,” He started walking towards the door, “Follow me.” And you did just that. 

“Have a good day!” You said to Hanji just before you walked out following Levi. 

Levi led you along the corridors of the building you became so familiar with until you were at his office. You followed him inside, shutting the door behind you, and stopping in front of his desk, “What should I do?” You asked. 

He sat behind his desk and folded his hands together, “Make me some tea, and then I’ll tell you what you need to do from there.”

With a bright smile, you nodded, leaving his office to go towards the dining hall, and to the kitchen where you would make his tea. You’ve made tea for him before, so you knew exactly how he liked his tea. Nothing too sweet, but it was a little sweeter than normal tea. 

The tea job was easy, so you were already walking back to his office with a tray of his tea within ten minutes. 

You knocked swiftly on his door, the tray balanced on one hand when you said it was you and you were able to enter. You went around behind his desk and sat his teacup before him and poured the tea for him right there, the tray tucked between your legs. 

“I hope you approve of it, sir.” You stated as you moved from behind his desk to in front of it. 

Levi didn’t even try to hide the fact he was watching your ass as you walked away from him. And for the first time in the record books, you noticed the stare and blushed feverishly, but said nothing. A whisper of a smirk graced lips at your blush, filling his entire form with pride as he took a sip of his tea. 

It was perfect, like always, “It’s fine.” He said, “First thing I need help with is delivering these papers to the Commander,” He handed you a folder of documents, “And could you also tell him that I am working on the rest of them currently?” He asked rather nicely as he picked up his quill to finish the said papers.

“Of course, I will be back shortly.” You said nonchalantly and left. 

The rest of the day was similar to this. You were excused from training today, but you made up for it by running around headquarters for Levi. Taking these papers here, and those papers there. It was tiring. 

So when the end of the day came along and you walked back into Levi’s office, too tired to actually knock, you found the room empty. You just assumed that he went to to the restroom or somewhere. 

You let yourself have a small break and sit in one of the chairs that were placed in front his desk. The same one you sat in the day before when you were questioned about your relationship with Jean. 

You don’t know when you fell asleep, nor how long you were out, but when your eyes fluttered open, your [color] eyes were met with Levi still writing away on some other paperwork. Not only that, but there was a blanket covering you. You rubbed your eyes and sat up a little more, alerting Levi that you’re awake. 

“How long was I asleep?” You asked groggily, stretching your arms above your head. 

He looked at you for a moment before going back to writing away, “A few hours.” He replied simply. 

Your eyes widened, “I-I’m so sorry sir!” You immediately apologized. 

“Don’t be.” He shot back, laying his quill on his desk, leaning back in his chair to give you his full attention, “I worked your ass off today.”

While rubbing your arm sheepishly, you avoided his gaze, "But still…” You persisted. 

He sighed and stood up, walking over to the door where you thought was his room, “There is no use going to your dorm without waking anyone, or without raising suspicion. Just sleep here tonight.” He stated, opening the door and walking in. 

From what you saw, you were right, it was his room. 

You just stared at him from where you sat, shocked by his suggestion. 

“Coming or do I have to drag you in here brat?” He asked sharply, making you shoot up from the seat and quickly follow him in the room. 

You still had the blanket that was placed on you wrapped around yourself, but it was dropped to the floor when Levi threw a white shirt at you. 

“Change into that and fold your uniform.” He stated, tapping the top of his dresser for where you should put your uniform. You nodded but just stood there awkwardly. It sort of pissed him off, “Are you going to change what?” He snapped. 

“You mean change right here?” You asked with a blush coming to your face. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” He threatened. 

“N-No!” You said quickly, “Could you just... maybe turn around?” 

He stared at you, but with a sigh, he nodded, “Fine, just change." 

With his agreement, and when he finally turned around, you started to undress. 

You slipped off your boots and straps, placing them by the door and then started working on your clothes. You took off your pants first, folding them and putting them where Levi instructed, and then you took off your shirt, leaving you in just your undergarments. You folded your shirt and put it with your pants, and jacket, before you slipped on the shirt Levi gave you. Thankfully it fit. You were worried it would be too small since you were a good deal taller than him, but it actually fit fine. The torso was a little short, but everything else was good. 

When you turned back to him, you saw that he changed into some loose-fitting pajama pants and only those. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so his toned chest, stomach, and arms were naked to your view. You flushed bright red.

It was hard not to stare, and it wasn’t like Levi wasn’t eyeing your exposed legs since the shirt barely covered your panties. 

"Are you going to get in the bed?” He snapped when he pulled back the sheets. 

You squeaked, blushing harder, and quickly got into the bed and scooted as close as you could to the wall. Levi got in after you and pulled the covers over both of you. 

There weren’t any more words exchanged between you and Levi, you just faced the wall, back to him, and he had his back to you. So eventually, the two of you fell asleep. A very awkward sleep. 

The next morning when you awoke, you were more than surprised when you saw what position you were in. 

You were facing Levi, but not only this, your arms were wrapped around him, and his were wrapped around you. Your legs were tangled together. When you looked up at his face, you saw that Levi was awake, and studying you. You were startled and squeaked slightly. 

As you were about to start apologizing to him, your superior, he cut you off, “Tell me something [Name],” he started, not making a move to change the position you both were in, “Are you attracted to me?" 

You blushed looking away from him, how were you supposed to respond to a question like that? You could either lie to him, or you could be honest. After a short mental debate, you sighed and decided on the later, ”…I-I d-do sir.“ You stuttered out. 

The relief that washed through him could not be explained through words. He was thankful that his feelings were mutual, "Then why are you so fucking oblivious." 

His harsh words stung you, but you gave him the confused look you always gave him, and this just made him a little more ticked off. But he smirked, knowing exactly how to get his point across. 

With one swift move, the raven-haired man had you pinned to the bed beneath him, and before you could say a thing, he smashed his lips to yours. His lips molded with yours, moving them roughly against your softer ones. 

You were so shocked at what was happening that your response time was delayed. But soon enough, you found yourself relaxing underneath him and kissing him back. You let his tongue invade your mouth, moaning softly as he readily deepened the kiss. 

Your eyes shut in bliss, your mind vaguely came up with the idea that this all may have been a dream and not actually happening. 

Levi trailed his mouth from your lips to your neck, he wanted to let people know that you were now officially taken. He chose a spot on your neck he knew you wouldn’t be able to hide and started biting there. Directly on the side of your neck, he gave you a huge ass hickey. 

Not even caring, you just let him abuse your neck, mewling softly at his actions. 

When he was satisfied with the darkening spot, he removed his lips from your neck and looked at your flushed form beneath him, and boy, was it doing something to him. Your hair was tousled, eyes dazed, cheeks filled with redness, lips parted for your irregular breathing. 

"You’re mine. I don’t give a shit what those brats say about my fucking height or yours for that matter. You’re mine, and they lay a finger on you, they’re dead. Do you hear me?” He threatened. 

“I understand, Heichou.” You responded, a smile on your lips, “But height doesn’t matter to me." 

And that’s all it took. For what you may ask? 

That is all it took for Levi to thank Hanji for her random idea and to claim you more thoroughly as his woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
